Dispenser devices comprising a rotary part that can be actuated to close or open communication between the inside of a receptacle and a dispenser orifice are known, in particular from U.S. Pat. Nos. 648,278, 3,690,521, 4,961,515, 5,246,148, and 5,303,850. The dispenser devices described in those U.S. patents are not designed to prevent impurities such as grains of sand from penetrating into the inside, and they are not entirely appropriate for dispensing a cosmetic or care product suitable for use on a beach, for example a sunscreen.
French Patent No. 2,711,620 proposes a dispenser device also known as a “clean capsule” having a dispenser orifice that is provided with a check valve made of elastomer material for the purpose of preventing impurities such as grains of sand from penetrating into the inside. Nevertheless, such a dispenser device is relatively complex and expensive to make.
There thus exists a need for further improvement in devices for dispensing a fluid substance, in particular by making them easier to manufacture, and in particular when they are intended for dispensing a sunscreen.